Story
WARNING! This page includes major spoilers for the storyline of Run 3. Read at your own risk. Run 3 was the first Run game to introduce a storyline, told through cutscenes. Most cutscenes appear after completing a tunnel, but others show up when you click something on the map. Only some of the names of the cutscenes in this article are cannon. The names in italics are placeholders. First Missing Planet Cutscene After beating 40??, the Planet icon on the Galaxy Map will glow yellow the next time the map is viewed. Clicking on the Planet will initiate a cutscene showing a conversation between the Pastafarian and the Duplicator. The cutscene shows the two characters discovering that the Planet has disappeared, and takes where they first entered the tunnels, as said by the Pastafarian. It is implied that this is the first time that any of the characters realized that the Planet was gone. The cutscene can be viewed again at any time by clicking on the Planet, however, it will not glow after the first time it is watched. Second Missing Planet Cutscene Upon clicking on U-1, a cutscene will begin showing a discussion between the Duplicator and the Runner about the strange disappearance of the Planet. The Duplicator tells the Runner that the Planet is gone, but she only says "It'll come back." Then the Duplicator accuses the Runner of being the one who stole the planet, to which the Runner responds, "I think I'll ignore that entirely," and the two proceed to map out the next tunnel. Third Missing Planet Cutscene After beating U-10, another cutscene starring the Duplicator and the Runner will begin. The Duplicator whispers to the Runner asking where she put the Planet, and that he promises not to tell anyone. The Runner looks exasperated as she explains once again that she didn't steal it. She then leaves to map out another tunnel and tells the Duplicator to "Catch up once you realize that the Planet orbits faster than us." Teapot Cutscene After beating level, a drawing of a teapot will appear on the map. When clicked on, a cutscene will begin featuring an argument between the Runner and the Pastafarian. The Pastafarian drew a Teapot on the Runner's map, saying that it was missing. The Runner asks her to only doodle things that exist, but the Pastafarian insists that it does. The Runner asks to see the Teapot, but the Pastafarian tells her that it is too small to see. The only reason she knows it exists is that "The Flying Spaghetti Monster places a teapot in every solar system." The Teapot Cutscene can be initiated more than once by clicking on the teapot icon. The Gentleman Names the D-Tunnels Cutscene After beating D-14, a cutscene showing a conversation between the Runner and the Gentleman will begin. The Gentleman tells the Runner that he is concerned about her "naming convention" for tunnels, saying that they are "arbitrary" and "uninformative", and that they will reflect poorly upon the group when they return to the Planet. The Runner mumbles that it doesn't matter that much, but she allows him to name a tunnel or two. Then she runs back through the tunnel while the Gentleman considers the different factors needed to make a good name. Afterwards, the screen cuts to the map, where the player can see that the D-Tunnels have been renamed "The Crystal Gallery" by the Gentleman. Two small text bubbles will pop up on the bottom of the screen one after the other saying, "Note to self..." and "Don't let the Gentleman name any more tunnels," respectively. Strangely, the tunnel that the cutscene takes place in appears to be D-12, not D-14, because D-14 is red and D-12 is yellow. Join Us After beating A-9, a cutscene will begin in which the Pastafarian invites the Student to come to a party. The Student declines because she isn't in the mood for a party and she has to run tests. The Pastafarian presses her again, telling the Student that the Flying Spaghetti Monster is coming too. The Student seems to reconsider at hearing this, excited by the prospect of meeting the Flying Spaghetti Monster. However, when the Pastafarian informs her that "He'll be invisible and intangible, as usual," the Student politely refuses again and starts to run tests. The Pastafarian expresses concern for the Student, as she is worried that she spends too much time alone, but the Student insists that she is happy running her tests. Gold Medal After beating the Winter Games, part 20, a short cutscene will begin. The Child announces to the Skater that he won, and presents him with a "gold" medal. The Skater looks surprised and thanks the Child. However, when the Skater inspects the medal closer, he realizes that it is not made of gold, but bronze or copper. The Child responds, "Yeah, well, it was the closest I could find." The Skater accepts the medal anyways, saying, "It's the thought that counts." The Child Questions the Student Cutscene After beating B-13, a cutscene will begin featuring the Child and the Student. The Child asks the Student why she dosn't have a lab coat although she's a scientist. She answers that she dosn't need one, and to justify her answer, she begins to explain what science is until the Child stops her. He complains that school science is boring, and tells her to talk about movie science instead. The Student tries to protest that "school" science dosn't have to be boring, but the Child ignores her, saying that all his teachers say that too, but they're always wrong. When the Student tells him that she could be the exception, the Child just said "No thanks. I don't need science anyways." The Student mumbles "Oh, so that's why..." then out loud she responds, "Let get back to you on this." TBA In no particular order: * Runner meeting Angel (after beating W-3) * Child naming The River (after beating F-5) * Runner going "crazy" (after beating M-5) * Battery experiment (idk) * Child finds candy (after beating the low-power tunnels) * Angel slows down Skater (after beating L-5) * Pastafarian thanks Skater (after beating lvl 65) * The discovery of the New Tunnel (upon clicking on the first level of the New Tunnel) * Reviewing the conspiracy (after beating the new tunnel) * The cutscenes in The Way Onwards (or perhaps they should be put on the page for that)